


Sex Arcade: Zelda

by gregdonovan



Series: Greg Donovan at the Sex Arcade [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregdonovan/pseuds/gregdonovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic based on the Sex Arcade: Zelda picture drawn by sabudenego.  This story features non-consensual sex and violence towards women. If these topics bother you then you should avoid this story.</p><p>A man is given a free weekend at the Sex Arcade by his employer.  He schedules an hour with Princess Zelda, who has just arrived at the facility, and gives her a proper introduction to her new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Have To Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about an evil person, and an evil organization, doing evil things to innocent people. The main character in this story, Greg Donovan, is by any reasonable viewpoint a psychopath. In fact, pretty much every character is a psychopath, reveling in the pain and misery of others. The only non-psychopaths are the Subjects of the Sex Arcade and none of them are given a choice about being there. 
> 
> Proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> The opening paragraph describes several different pictures in the Sex Arcade series.  
> In order of appearance they are:  
> ALL PICTURES ARE NSFW  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/sabudenego/363512/Sex-Arcade-Booth-280-Rogue  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/sabudenego/351878/Sex-arcade-Booth-032-Jill-Valentine  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/sabudenego/344444/Sex-arcade-Booth-074-Raven

*Present*

 

The man tugged at his blue turtleneck as he watched the show inside the booth. Inside a white woman wearing a green and yellow bodysuit was suspended in mid-air. Straps ran from her arms and legs to the ceiling and floor holding them secure and splayed-out. Her bodysuit had been ripped open to expose her crotch and large breasts. Her head hung down unsupported with a metal-ring strapped inside her mouth forcing it painfully wide. 

Two men stood at her head and crotch thrusting into her. They had fumbled at first, but now managed to rock the woman back and forth in her straps in unison, so that one was entering while the other was pulling out. The man at the head was forcing himself into the woman's upside down mouth through the metal ring. 

The man at the woman's head stepped away. The man in the blue turtleneck looked at the woman's face. She held the same dull, despairing look he'd seen in all the other 'boothbabes.' Their eyes were locked for a brief moment that ended when the woman suddenly squealed with pain. The man at her head had stopped thrusting long enough to clamp his hand down on her right breast and give it a vicious squeeze. 

The man laughed at her screams and then slapped both sides of her face before plunging himself back into her mouth. The man in the turtleneck lingered a while, watching the show, before he turned away looking for amusement in the other booths. 

He stopped at a booth with a clear window. Inside, the man in the turtleneck could see one of the assistants, a white woman, who worked for the business sitting on a bed with her legs crossed. She wore the same purple-and-white outfit all the other assistant's wore: thigh-boots, g-string, opera gloves, and tight top that showed off her cleavage. The assistant chewed gum and looked at her phone with a bored expression on her face while she rocked a leg back and forth.

A young white woman wearing a blue top and black mini-skirt kneeled on the ground in the booth with her head bowed and quietly crying. Her hands were shackled behind her. A short chain led from the wall to the collar around her neck. As a man entered the booth a quick look of fear passed over her face before the window went opaque and the man in the turtleneck's view was blocked.

He meandered down the hall listening to the sounds coming from the other booths. In one booth, the window opaqued for privacy, he could hear a rhythmic rocking sound and a man and woman's heavy breathing and moaning. A man's voice was heard yelling from another opaqued booth, his voice muffled by the door. There were indecipherable curses followed by the loud slapping sound of a hand hitting flesh. A woman's gag-muffled screams followed each slap.

The man in the turtleneck smiled and thought to himself, "Just another fun-filled day."

*Earlier*

 

"We've heard good things about you from your employer Mr. Donovan. Excellent things. I believe you actually saved the life of Mr. Rose, yes?" The man who had identified himself as Monsieur Sabat had dark black skin and a smoothly shaved head. His age lay somewhere between 40 and 50. His expensively-tailored suit rustled softly as he sipped from the Scotch in his right hand.

"You mean Jason told you about me?" asked Greg Donovan. He took a sip of the whiskey he'd been offered and then leaned back in his chair. The fine leather cushions groaned under his 6'4" 260 pound frame. His white skin and short-cut blond hair stood out in contrast to Sabat. The blue turtleneck he wore covered the 82nd Airborne and Ranger tattoos he wore on his arms.

"Indeed. Mr. Rose spoke to us and told all about your exemplary body-guarding skills." Sabat spoke with a heavy French accent and the smooth diction indicating a college education. 

"It was just some punk kid tweaker. Asshole'd been up three days straight and tried to slash Jason with a broken bottle. I stopped him."

"Breaking his jaw, right hand and several ribs in the process." Sabat smiled as he continued, "And in appreciation Mr. Rose asked us to accommodate you for this weekend at our special facilities. No cost to you of course. Its rare for us to see someone dispense with their money with such largess for someone else. I hope you take advantage of this offer." 

*Present*

 

The PA system in the facility had announced the start of a new service called "The Wall Of Fun" several hours earlier. With nothing better to do at the moment Donovan followed the signs on the walls pointing him towards the attraction.

When he arrived he saw two women kneeling on the ground with their backs to a wall. One woman was dressed in a black outfit and had almost shockingly pale skin and shoulder-length dark hair. Donovan was surprised at the other woman's orange skin. The orange-skinned woman's hair was red and hung down to the tops of her breasts. The outfit she wore was purple. 

Both women had their hands clamped into padded shackles that were secured behind their backs. The shackles had been pulled up and fastened to a ring in the wall behind them forcing both women to lean forward and thrust their chests out. Straps secured their legs to the floor keeping them in a kneeling position. 

Their costumes had been ripped to expose their breasts and their mouths were both held open by the same metal rings he had seen strapped into the woman's mouth earlier. Donovan studied the women's faces. The dark despair in their eyes was matched by the black trails left by the mascara they wore as tears flowed down their faces. 

A worker for the Sex Arcade was kneeling down and cleaning the white girl's face with a rag. "Isn't this so nice babe," the skimpily-attired assistant cooed at her. "You were all by yourself when you got here but now you're gonna have your best friend working next to you every day," she continued in a cheery voice. 

The orange-skinned girl had repeated a word several times while the assistant cleaned the pale girl's face, "spleeesh . . . spleesh . . . spleesh." Whatever she was saying was distorted by the ring in her mouth. 

He turned to a man, looking to be in his early 20's, wearing a t-shirt and jeans who was also watching the proceedings. "What does she keep saying?" he asked. 

"You must be new here man," the young man said. "It doesn't take long to get used to hearing the girls talk with their mouths full." He gave a short laugh then continued, "She's begging man. She keeps saying 'please' over and over. Only the new girls do that. They learn pretty fast that begging isn't going to help. Which is a damn shame."

"Why is that?" Donovan asked.

"Because it feels awesome to have your cock in their mouth when they're doing it." the young man replied.

"Couldn't you just have whatever girl you're with beg for you?" Donovan asked.

"Well, yeah man. But it doesn't feel nearly as good. I dunno, its the vibrations in their throat or some shit. It only feels good if they actually think begging is going to get you to stop."

*Earlier*

 

"I'd love to take advantage of his 'large S' sure. But he never told me what exactly you guys do or even who you are. And I would sure as hell love to know how you got that invitation card into my bedroom when I was sitting right in the next room." A hint of anger passed through Donovan's voice at the mention of the invitation. 

"I will explain all shortly Mr. Donovan. But the latter question first. All I will say is that every organization has its secrets and that is one of ours. You can consider it a demonstration." Sabat said. 

"That sounds like a threat." Donovan growled. 

"It is nothing you need to worry over Mr. Donovan," Sabat replied dismissively. "We here at the Sex Arcade expect the highest level of discretion regarding the services we provide. We simply want to show we can find your location if need be."

"THAT definitely sounds like a threat." Donovan stood up from his chair. "I don't like threats."

"Please, sit down please," Sabat hastily said. "I truly meant no offense and I apologize profusely. I sincerly think this offer will be something you will enjoy. Please don't endanger it." He held his hands up in a placating gesture. 

Donovan stood for a moment considering. He sipped from his whiskey again and then sat back down. 

*Present*

 

Donovan asked the young man "Is that orange girl wearing body-paint?"

"No man that's Starfire. And the goth chic is Raven. They're both from the Teen Titans."

"So . . . they wear body-paint in the Teen Titans?" Donovan looked confused. 

"No dude," the young man had laughter in his voice as he spoke. "You don't read comics do you?"

"I stopped about 30 years ago," Donovan said.

"Well its not body-paint. Starfire is an alien, man. That's why she has orange skin. And Raven is actually half-demon."

"An alien and a half-demon?" Donovan's eyes narrowed. "Are you fucking with me?"

"No man, swear to god its true," the young man said.

"And guys can have sex with an alien and a half-demon?" Donovan asked.

"Well yeah," the young man had a baffled look on his face. "I mean all their parts are in the right place. They're, like, 'fully functional' and everything."

"That doesn't seem very plausible." Donovan said.

"Dude, this whole place isn't very plausible! Just trust me on this man. It's not body-paint. Starfire really is an alien and Raven really is a half-demon." The young man turned to look as the assistant finished with Raven's face then started on Starfire's. 

"Ok," Donvan said doubtfully. "I stepped through a portal in a guy's office to get here so I guess anything is possible. But just to get it straight though; we have an alien and a half-demon who just happen to look exactly like humans?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah man, you got it," the young man spoke. 

Both men turned to look at Starfire as the assistant finished wiping her face clean. A man stepped up to her as the assistant left, unzipping his fly and carefully fishing out his erection. He wrapped her red hair in one hand and clamped it firmly on the back of her head. He pinched Starfire's nose shut with the other hand and forced her mouth down the full length of his penis. 

The young man smirked at Starfire's desperate coughing and gasps for air. "Yeah, they look human," he repeated. "But I bet right now they really, really wish they didn't." 

*Earlier*

 

"Yes, thank you." Sabat cleared his throat. "On to our offer. If I am correct you are a single man with no children, yes?"

"Divorced. And as for the kids, I just hit 40 last week. Family is something that's not going to happen for me," Donovan said. 

"I must say, you are in excellent physical shape for a man your age. I am envious." Sabat paused for a moment then said, "While I'm sure a man like yourself would have no problem finding it I think you would not refuse an offer of female companionship if it were offered to you. Free of charge of course."

*Present*

Donovan checked his phone to see the time. "Well, I got a hot date lined up for me in a little bit, so I have to go. Nice talking to you."

"Who are you 'dating'?" the young man asked.

"Its a weird name, Zinda or something." Donovan replied.

"You mean Princess Zelda? Wow, dude you got some connections here or some shit. This is her first day. Give her throat a good fucking for me," the young man replied.

"Will do." Donovan turned away.

"Wait dude," they young man called after Donovan. "Some friendly advice. Listen to the assistant if she tells you to stop. The security people around here are fast and they really fuck guys up when they throw them out. Even big dudes like you." The young man turned away to watch the show with Starfire. 

He found the door to the booth he was looking for. A sign on the door said "The Assistant helping you today is ______________." The name Mindy had been written in the space with a purple dry-erase marker. A tiny heart had been drawn in place of the dot over the I. 

Donovan stepped inside the booth. He saw Mindy, dressed in the same skimpy attire of all the assistants, standing by Zelda gently stroking her hair. 

"Hello daddy," Mindy cooed at him. "Ready for a good time?" Mindy softly patted Zelda's head. "Sweety here is." 

He looked at where Zelda was, kneeling on a padded cushion on the floor. She had dress gloves that extended up to her biceps and ornate golden pauldrons covering her shoulders. A gold diadem with a large jewel sat perched on her brow. An armless dress, purple above the waist and white below, covered her legs to the ankles. Her hair was blonde, matching her blue eyes, and held four braids that fell in front and back of her shoulders. She had purple earrings in her pointed elven ears. 

Zelda's dress had been slit to her waist on both sides revealing her pale, slender legs. Leather straps kept her ankles clamped to her thighs forcing her to stay kneeling. A metal yoke, decorated to match her pauldrons, kept her hands rigidly shackled to the collar around her neck. Donovan guessed her age at 19. She looked to be 5'2" and weigh 110 pounds. 

He walked up and gently took her face in both hands. He used his thumbs to wipe at the tears streaking down her face. "Hello, princess. I have to say, you are the most beautiful little thing I have ever seen," he gently told her. 

"Please, sir. I don't know why I'm here." Zelda's voice was weak with fear. "These men told me I had a new job. . . but I don't understand why I'm here." She met Donovan's eyes and spoke barely above a whisper, "Please, don't hurt me."

Donovan wiped her tears with his thumbs again. "Easy, princess, easy." He placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh. I'm not here to hurt you. You can relax. I promise I won't hurt you." He turned to Mindy and said, "I think we can use one of the ring-gags." 

"I better use one of the bigger rings daddy," Mindy flirted. 

Donovan met Zelda's eyes again. "Mindy here is going to fasten this ring in your mouth." Donovan held her eyes for moment. "I swear it won't hurt you. It's just there for appearances. OK?"

"Ok," Zelda whispered back. 

Donovan stepped back while Mindy securely strapped the ring-gag into place forcing Zelda's mouth to gape open. Mindy stepped away. Donovan reached down and tore the front of Zelda's dress away. He gave a hard pinch to Zelda's now exposed nipples. 

His hands went to his pants, unbuttoning his waistband and unzipping his fly. He pulled his briefs down exposing his erection. Both his hands firmly held Zelda's head again and he began bobbing her mouth back-and-forth on his penis. 

"You just have to relax princess. This won't hurt at all if you relax," Donovan said. "I promise."


	2. A Promise Kept or Broken?

*Earlier*

  
"That's what this is?"  Donovan scoffed.  "This Sex Arcade thing is just some fancy whorehouse?  Not that I'm turning you guys down, but it seems like an awfully complicated setup just for guys to get their dicks sucked."  
  
Sabat gave a short smile and said,  "That is something most of our clients partake in, yes, but we also offer much more specialized services."  
  
"Like some Fifty Shades of Grey shit?" Donovan asked.   


*Present*

  
Donovan finished with a grunt and paused for a second with both hands still holding Zelda's head.  He took several deep breaths then stepped back.  Donovan glanced at the clock on the wall. "That wasn't even five minutes!" He turned to Mindy, his cheeks reddening a little.  "This is a little embarrassing Mindy."  
  
"Aww," Mindy pouted at him and patted his arm.   "It's ok, daddy. You got a whole hour reserved so you still have plenty of time.  Just rest a little.  But let me clean you up first."  Mindy kneeled down with a wet rag in her hands.  She met Donovan's face and smiled while she cleaned him.  "You should take the rest of your clothes off so they don't get dirty.  There are robes in the closet over there.  And you can fix a drink from the bar while I clean up sweety here."  Mindy walked over and patted Zelda's head.   
  
A short time later Donovan was relaxing in a chair, wearing a white robe with purple trim.  Mindy stood behind him gently kneading his shoulders while he sipped whiskey from a glass.    
Donovan closed his eyes and let the pleasant buzz of the alcohol flow into his head.  He concentrated on the soft music playing in the booth.  
  
Zelda lay slumped against the wall sitting on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest.  Mindy had unstrapped the gag from Zelda's mouth to clean her face.  "How can you do this . . . wretched thing to me?"  Zelda asked with  anger and bitterness on her face.   
  
"Me, princess?" Donovan asked.  "This is a gift from my boss.  He's paying for everything, so you can thank him."  
  
"I meant the harlot standing behind you!  How can you stand there and let a man do that to another woman?" Zelda yelled.  
  
Mindy shrugged her shoulders and said "It's a living sweety."  


*Earlier*

  
"Something like that and much, much more Mr. Donovan." Sabat said.  "Your employer set aside a substantial amount for your weekend. More than enough to indulge your fantasies."  
  
"I've never been that creative in bed to be honest.  Plain sex has been good enough for me up to this point," Donovan said.  
  
Sabat thought for a moment.  "The full range of options available at the Sex Arcade will be explained to you later," he said.  "But for right now let me say this.  If a master chef were to offer to make you any dish you desire, with cost no issue, you would not order a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich.  It just wouldn't do."  


*Present*

  
Donovan threw his head back and finished the last of his drink.  He stood up and untied the sash from his robe.  "I think I'm ready to give it another go."  He looked at a wall hanging with various devices and picked one out.  "I think we'll use this one this time Mindy."  
  
Zelda looked at what he held and yelled, "No!  I won't do it!"  She clamped her mouth shut and buried her face in her knees.   
  
Mindy walked over, holding the device in her hand.  She stroked Zelda's hair and pouted while saying, "Sweety, you know you got a new job now.  You can't keep the clients waiting like this.  We're on the clock."  
  
Donovan, now fully nude, strode over to Zelda and grabbed the yoke locked to her neck in his hand.  "I think I can help," he said.  
  
"Ok, daddy, but be careful.  If you hurt her too much the management will be very angry," Mindy replied with a worried look on her face.   
   
Donovan took his free hand and grabbed the back of Zelda's slim neck, just above the collar.  He squeezed with his fingers almost touching in front of Zelda's neck.  "Don't make this any harder than it has to be princess."  
  
Zelda held out for a few moments and then opened her mouth with a sob of pain.  Donovan relaxed his grip slightly but kept his hand on Zelda's neck until Mindy had finished strapping the device in place.   
  
Zelda now wore another ring-gag, again forcing her mouth to gape open.  But this time the gag included an entire head harness strapped securely in place.  Straps ran past her cheeks and over her forehead and were secured in back.  Another strap ran under Zelda's mouth and fastened under her chin.     
  
Donovan looked at the misery plain on Zelda's face and smiled.  "Last time you had it pretty easy, princess.  You just had to sit back and relax while I was the one doing all the real work."  He looked on the wall of equipment till he found what he was looking for.  "Lets make this time a little more challenging."   
  
Donovan tore a small piece off the roll of duct-tape and sealed Zelda's nostrils shut.  He grabbed the yoke still locked onto her neck in both hands.  
  
Mindy stepped up  behind him, her head barely reaching Donovan's shoulder.  He could feel her hand on his left arm and her breasts pressing into his back.  She lightly ran her nails up the back of his thigh.  "I know you want to have your fun, daddy.  But just remember, sweety here still has to breath."  She giggled.  "At least once-in-a-while."  
  
"All right, Mindy.  I'll be good.  I promise."  Donovan said.  
  
"Good boy," Mindy said.  She pinched his buttock before stepping back.   
  
"Actually, I think I'm going to need your help this time.  Please push on Zelda when I tell you." Donovan said.   
  
"Ok, daddy." Mindy kneeled down on placed her interlocked fingers on the back of Zelda's head.  "Ready when you are."  
  
Donovan heard a sound and looked down at Zelda's face.  Her cheeks were wet with tears again and her eye's were wide with fear.   
  
"spleesh . . . SPLEESH"  
  
Donovan pulled Zelda's head into his crotch while Mindy pushed.  His eyebrows raised in surprise.   
  
"That really does feel awesome."


	3. Best Follow The Rules

 

 

*Earlier*

  
  
Donovan looked doubtful.  "I guess I can think of something."  
  
"I believe I can offer a suggestion."  Sabat looked at the monitor sitting on his desk and fiddled with the mouse for a few seconds.  "Yes, this will do I think.  Our latest acquisition, Princess Zelda.  It will be her first day here and I will reserve an hour with her for your private use."

  
"I should mention to you that use of our first-day acquisitions cost at rates up to one-hundred times the normal fee," Sabat said.  "But the sum Mr. Rose set aside will comfortably cover the expense.  We can also offer the special black level access.  This allows you to physically punish the Subjects unlike the other clients."

 

 

*Present*

  
  
Zelda's hands had curled into fists and Donovan could feel her trying to twist out of his grasp.  He tightened his grip on the yoke holding her hands and arms secure.  His strength easily overpowered hers and her resistance slowly faded as her muscles became exhausted.   
  
Donovan and Mindy kept pumping Zelda for another ten coughing, choking, face-reddening minutes.  Donovan suddenly felt a slackness in the yoke and looked down.  Zelda's eyes had rolled back into her head and her head lolled limply on her shoulders.

"Well, fuck!  Guess she's had a bit too much fun."  He laughed.

Mindy grabbed his forearm.  "Daddy, you have to stop now."  
  
Donovan pushed Zelda's head away from his groin but kept his hands on the yoke.  His breathing was heavy and his face flushed.  "But I'm not finished!"  
  
"The rules say you have to stop now," Mindy said.  "The princess just needs a moment."  
  
Donovan took two deep breaths and slowly let them out.  "Yeah.  Ok."  He took another breath then exhaled sharply.  "You're right Mindy.  I'm sorry about this.  I got a little carried away."  
  
"It's OK, daddy," Mindy said and patted his arm.  "I don't mind."  She giggled.  "Boys will be boys."   
  
They were both interrupted by a sudden gasp of breath from Zelda.  Her eyes were looking forward again and she no longer slumped in Donovan's grip.  
  
"Why don't you go lay down on the bed?" Mindy asked.  "I'll get princess ready for you and then bring her over in a minute.  OK, daddy?"  
  
"OK, Mindy.  But don't take too long," Donovan said.  "You have to strike while the iron is hot, if you know what I mean."  
  
Mindy had begun unbuckling the straps around Zelda's legs.  "I know, daddy.  I won't be long."  
  
Donovan walked over to the bed and watched as Mindy grabbed a pair of purple and white scissors from a peg on the wall.  She used them to cut away Zelda's dress leaving her body nude.  She then lifted Zelda by her armpits and helped her walk shakily towards the bed.   
  
Mindy grabbed Zelda's yoke and told her "Straddle his lap sweety.  I'll help you move.  And don't worry about drooling on him, I'll wipe your chin while you're working."  Mindy grabbed a tube from a shelf and squeezed a clear gel into her hands.  She rubbed the gel between Zelda's legs and on Donovan's penis.  "This should help you, sweety."  
  
As Zelda straddled him Donovan put his hands on her slender waist.  His fingertips almost touched as he began bouncing her up and down on his lap.  Mindy kept a hand on Zelda's yoke, steadying her.  She occasionally wiped Zelda's chin with a rag as the drool caused by the gag she still wore ran from her mouth. 

 

 

 

*Earlier*

  
  
"Princess?  Is that like a stripper name she uses?" Donovan asked.  "And what do you mean by 'acquisition?'"  
  
"And with that we come to the most pressing issue.  In fact, it's the primary reason this interview is occurring," Sabat said. He paused and took a breath.  "The sex workers at our business do not reside there by choice.  In fact, their recruitment is not done voluntarily." Sabat met Donovan's eyes.  "And I imagine all of them would dearly love to be anywhere but where they are.  Does this present a problem to you Mr. Donovan?"   
  
Donovan thought for a moment before replying.  "I don't think it does.  I killed people when I was in the military.  That's the First Commandment broken right there.  I don't think there is a God, but if there is, what I'd do at your place isn't going to damn me anymore than I already am."  
  
Sabat smiled.  "That is an excellent way of looking at things.  I believe that my portion of the interview is complete.  Now, we wait a moment till my co-workers give me their, shall we say, 'thoughts' on the matter."  Sabat closed his eyes and sat still.  "And there we go.  Good news, Mr. Donovan, my co-workers have given me the go-ahead.  We are ready to proceed to the Sex Arcade itself."  
  
"You didn't talk to anybody," Donovan said.  "You just sat there for a second.  And how are we getting to the Arcade from here?"  
  
"Don't worry about your first question Mr. Donovan.  I can't explain how but a message was just relayed to me."  Sabat opened a drawer in his desk and pressed a button inside.  "And here is how we will proceed to the business"  
  
Donovan jumped up from his chair as a circle-shaped portal iris-ed open on what had been a solid wall.  He could see what looked like a waiting room with tables and chairs through the portal.  The walls and furniture all shared the same purple-and-white color scheme.  "How the hell did you do that?"  Donovan's voice was filled with shock.   
  
"As I've said, we have our secrets," Sabat said.  "I will accompany you through the portal and make sure the arrangements for your lodging and clothing are in order.  There will be a short meeting to explain the rules at the Sex Arcade and then you will be free to spend your weekend as you wish.  Be warned, while we have few rules at the facility, they are enforced rigorously."  
  
Donovan and Sabat stood up and paused outside the portal.  Sabat put his hand on Donovan's shoulder and said, "Enjoy yourself this weekend Mr. Donovan.  And remember, while God may judge you, we here at the Sex Arcade never will.  Provided you abide by our rules, of course."

 

 

 

*Present*

  
  
After finishing with Zelda, Donovan lay back in the bed waiting for his breathing and heartbeat to return to normal while Mindy cleaned him again.  She helped Zelda stumble back to the cushion where she had been kneeling when Donovan first entered the room.  Mindy removed the gag from Zelda's mouth then cleaned her as well.   
  
Zelda collapsed on the cushion and lay back against the wall with her knees pulled up to her chest.  Her eyes were unfocused and she mumbled softly to herself.  She was now completely nude except for her gloves and the metal yoke still firmly fastened around her neck and wrists.   
  
"I know . . . " Zelda said.  It was the first thing in several minutes she had said that Donovan could understand.   
  
"You know what princess?" Donovan asked.  He was enjoying another drink, relaxing in the same chair from before while Mindy again gently massaged his shoulders.  
  
"I know where I am now," Zelda said.   
  
"And where is that?" Donovan asked.  
  
Zelda ignored him and continued, "Those men that ambushed us in that forest.  Along the trail to the castle.  They were assassins sent to murder me."  Tears began to run down Zelda's cheeks.  "They killed me.  I died and the three Goddesses have sent me to Hell as punishment for my sins."  
  
"I guess this is Hell for you princess," Donovan said.  
  
"But why?" Zelda asked.  "I have been nothing but a kind and decent person my whole life.  I've never done anything but try to help other people."  Zelda sobbed.  "Why would I be punished like this?"  
  
"I don't know princess.  I guess your goddesses have mysterious ways, just like our guy," Donovan said.  "Or you just have really bad luck."  He finished his drink and stood up.  "I think I'm done here.  It's been fun, princess."  
  
"But you still have fifteen minutes left, daddy," Mindy said.   
  
"That's OK.  The princess could use a break before the next guy gets here," Donovan said.   
  
"Next guy?" Zelda asked.  Her eyes had gone wide with fear.  
  
"Sure thing, sweety," Mindy said.  "You got a lot of customers lined up for today.  The new girls are always really popular."  She giggled.  
  
"Please no . . ." Zelda looked as if she were about to say more but she stopped.  Her eyes closed and her head fell forward as she slid down to the floor on her side.   
  
"I _am_ in Hell."  
  
Donovan spoke as he pulled on his sweater and pants, "I'll check back in on you before I leave, princess.  See how you're fitting in around here."  
  
"Don't worry about her," Mindy said.  She kneeled down and stroked Zelda's hair.  "Princess is gonna fit right in."  
  
Donovan paused as he exited the booth.  He had been intending to head back to his room but a thought had just occurred to him.  He walked rapidly back the direction he had come getting to the booth.   
  
As he walked, he saw up ahead two large, muscular women with the word SECURITY printed on their helmets and vests.  They were equipped in riot gear with helmets, bullet proof vests, pauldrons, and leg armor.  But, instead of the usual intimidating black, their equipment shared the same purple-and-white color scheme as the rest of the business.  
  
The security women were dragging a man along the floor by the ankles as Donovan walked past.  The man had blood streaming from his nose and his eyes were swelling up.  
   
"Should have followed the rules, bro," Donovan said.  
  
Donovan returned to the 'Wall of Fun' just as the assistant was cleaning Raven's and Starfire's faces.  He saw that Starfire's hair had been pulled back into a crude pony-tail and tied to the wall behind her forcing her head to stay up.  Raven's head slumped forward with her dark hair blocking view of her face.  "Got time for one more?" Donovan asked.  
  
"Sure thing, handsome," the assistant replied.  "You got here just in time.  Special's over in thirty seconds."  
  
Donovan stepped in front of Starfire and snapped his fingers close to her ears.  "Hey red, last call for alcohol then the party's over."  Starfire gave no response.  He bent down and pinched and twisted her nipples, then looked at her face for a reaction. Drool ran down her chin from the ring-gag forcing her mouth open and dripped onto her chest, unnoticed.  Her eyes were dull, focused on nothing.  He waved a finger in front of her face, looking to see if her eyes tracked the movement.  They didn't even twitch.  Her face had the slack and lifeless look of a corpse.  If it wasn't for her breathing Donovan would think she was dead.   
  
"I think she's had enough partying for today," Donovan said to the assistant.  
  
The assistant patted Starfire's head. "Aww.  And its her first day here too, poor thing."  She looked at Donovan.  "I'm sure Raven won't mind giving a Joe another go."  
  
Raven's head rose as Donovan stepped in front of her.  He realized the hair he had thought was black from a distance, was actually purple.  "I guess you're designated driver for tonight, Raven."  He began to unbutton his pants.  "Its nice that you're helping out Starfire like this.  That's what friends are for.  But you used to be a hero, didn't you?  You helped people out all the time."   
  
He finished unbuttoning and stood with his erection in front of Raven's face.  He gently ran both his hands through her hair, then centered his palms on either side of her head.  He turned her face up and met her eyes.  He rested his thumbs on her cheekbones and applied a slight pressure.   
  
"You used to help people, Raven, and now I need you to help me.  See, I just got this amazing blowjob from a girl.  Probably the best one I've ever had.  And what made it awesome is that the girl was begging me to stop the whole time.  Right up until she blacked out.  So I want you to do the same thing.  Beg, that is, not blackout.  Beg me to stop.  I'll try to avoid suffocating you but, hey, accidents happen.  Make a real effort at begging, too, like you really believe that begging me can get me to stop."  Donovan chuckled.  "Heh.  I won't stop, of course.  But let's pretend that if you beg hard enough, that maybe, just maybe, I might stop.  If you can't do that for me I'm going to have to have my fun with Starfire and, well, I don't think that's going to do her any good in her condition  If you agree start saying please."  
  
"spleesh . . . spleesh . . . spleesh"  
  
Donovan began moving her mouth back and forward on his penis.  He suddenly stopped and withdrew his penis while shaking his head.  He slapped Raven on both cheeks and said, "You can stop saying please now, Raven."  
  
He forced her face up to meet his.  The red marks on her skin where he had slapped her stood out in stark contrast to the rest of her pale skin.  "It just doesn't feel as good when you're begging, Raven."  Raven made a sudden darting look with her eyes toward Starfire.  "Oh, it's all right, Raven.  You tried your best.  I'll only rape you."  He began bobbing her mouth back and forth again on his penis.  "This time.  But why does it only feel good when the new girls are begging, Raven?"  
  
The tears running down her cheeks was Raven's only reply.  


End file.
